Falling in Love in a Hospital
by karatekid1018
Summary: An AU Klaine story based on the story on how two friends of mine met and fell in love. Theirs is truly an inspiring tale : Rated T


** Hi guys! So, this fanfiction is for a couple that I know, whose names I won't disclose for security purposes. One of them…well, he has cancer, and it's not looking good. There's about a 10% chance that chemo is going to work for him, and he and his partner haven't been in high spirits lately. So, my friend and I wrote this for them to cheer them up a bit. This is the story of how they met and fell in love, so he is Kurt, and his partner is Blaine. Hope you guys like it!**

When Kurt applied to work at St. Bernard's Medical Center, he never thought in a million _years _that he would meet the love of his life.

After a year of Kurt working at the hospital, Blaine began his job there as a patient care technician. He had just gotten out of the elevator when Kurt saw him, and when he did…_wow_. It was like time had just stopped, like everything in the world had ceased to exist except those gorgeous hazel eyes that Kurt thought he could practically _fall into_. Kurt's jaw practically dropped to the floor the minute his gaze had settled on that handsome man. He could feel his face flush about seventeen different shades of red. Before he could possibly make a bigger fool of himself, he stumbled down the hallway and leaned on the wall, running his fingers through his hair. He could faintly hear a conversation between a few nurses and the new man.

"OK, we're going to warn you now that Kurt is gay and that he might try to ask you out, because if you hadn't noticed he almost fell flat on his face when he saw you, Blaine."

_Blaine_, Kurt thought, swooning slightly. _That's a really nice name_.

He could hear _Blaine _chuckle, and he practically fainted at the deep throatiness of his voice.

"You don't see me running off, do you?" Blaine asked. Kurt gasped, blushing once more. Maybe…maybe he had a chance with him.

After getting to know Blaine a bit, however, he realized that they were _total _opposites. Like night and day, fire and water. Kurt was a small town boy (like, population 1,000 small) and Blaine grew up in a town with a population of _70,000_. And Blaine was…he was tall, lean, muscular…god, he was _gorgeous_. Kurt…well, Kurt thought he was just average, if even that.

The two _did _develop a friendship, however, and a strong one at that. They were barely ever apart, always chatting and laughing, and Kurt could've _sworn _Blaine was flirting. Finally, after two months, Kurt bucked up his courage and asked Blaine out on a date.

And practically fell on his face in shock when Blaine said yes.

They had decided to go to a gay bar in Memphis, Tennessee called _Amnesia_. They had learned _very _quickly that if you wanted a relationship, you didn't go to a bar or club together-they were both getting hit on all night.

Kurt was surprised that people were hitting on him. He could understand why Blaine was attracting people; he was _so _good-looking. But Kurt…Kurt wasn't muscular or tall like most of the guys in there, and, worst of all, he wore these _terrible _hearing aids.

Kurt had nerve deafness, and had to wear hearing aids for almost his entire childhood and part of his adulthood. He had been wearing them when he and Blaine had met. They were huge, and Kurt really hated them. He'd been wearing them while at the bar, and he figured guys wouldn't pay him any mind with them in. However, he'd been getting stared at and hit on practically all night, and couldn't count how many times he had said he was here with his date. After a while, Blaine had had enough with these guys.

"Kurt, I don't like the way these guys are looking at you!" Blaine hissed, seating himself at the bar next to his date. Kurt just laughed, taking Blaine's hand.

"What the hell is there to look at with you in the room?" Kurt asked jokingly. Blaine didn't even crack a smile, looking at Kurt intensely.

"Kurt, you don't see yourself the way I do," he said, staring into Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes. They were unlike anything Blaine had ever seen before, an enchanting color that Blaine had never encountered before. Kurt blushed but returned the gaze, turning his body so he could completely face Blaine.

"And what way is that?" Kurt asked, cocking an eyebrow. Blaine just sighed, pulling Kurt from his bar stool and towards the door.

"Let's get out of here," he said. Kurt let him drag him outside into the surprisingly hot April air. Once the two had reached Blaine's car and slid inside, Blaine had immediately turned towards Kurt and took both of his hands in his.

"Kurt, since the first day I saw you I knew you and I were going to be together. I saw the way you looked at me and I knew that you knew it too! Don't ever think of yourself as plain, and I don't ever want to hear you call yourself that again! You're not plain! You're wonderful, passionate, and caring, and I've never met or seen anyone as caring as you are. You are beautiful, Kurt, you will always be that to me! And I don't care what anyone else says, like that we are opposites. I know you heard I got wrote up over telling a doctor off. That doctor asked me out, I said no. He said 'You're gorgeous! Why in the world would you lower yourself to that?' And he pointed at you!"

Kurt could practically _hear _his heart's erratic beating because Blaine was sitting their calling him beautiful and…_wait, someone else asked him out?_

"So I said to him 'he's more beautiful than you'll ever be, and I wouldn't date a whore like you if it saved my life!'"

Kurt wasn't ashamed to say that by then, he was crying like a baby. No one had ever said something like this to him before…and it was hard to actually believe Blaine.

"Blaine, you deserve better than me. I'm…well, I think I'm ugly, I'm middle class, I wear hearing aids for God's sake, and you deserve everything and all I am is nothing!"

Without another word, Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster without it coming across as crazily lustful. Kurt easily kissed back, letting his lips take over as he just basked in the amazing feeling of Blaine's lips and the way they were insistent and hard, yet gentle and sweet against his. It was truly the most beautiful kiss he had ever experienced.

And it was all it took for Kurt Hummel to fall in love with Blaine Anderson.

** Well, that's it! :)**

** Review?**


End file.
